Candles In The Night
by Aspen-SiredBySpike
Summary: A series of oneshots for Halloween and October, 2008.
1. A Little More Bite

**A/N: So, this is a collection of Halloween oneshots, brought back this year because of popular demand. Credit for the fic's title goes to StormySnape. Thanks go out to everyone who read and reviewed "Take Fifty". And since you, my lovely readers, responded so well to checking out "Thirteen Reasons Why" Life by Jay Asher because I said so, with each chapter, I'll name a book I think is worthy of you reading. Who knows? Maybe I'll help the author sell a few copies. Read and review? Enjoy!**

**Book: "Vampire Academy" Series by Richelle Mead**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

* * *

**A Little More Bite**

_Splash! Splash! Splash!_

"No hands, Bella! That's cheating!" Alice cried, narrowing her eyes at the awkward brunette, trying to hold a bright red apple between her hands while she led her mouth down to it.

"Jasper, you need to get lower! Open your mouth more!" Edward instructed, watching his brother hesitantly hovering over the water-filled bucket.

"Emmett! Bite! Bite more! You haven't even gotten one apple yet! What's wrong with you?" Rosalie coached from the sidelines, groaning at her husband's failed attempts at bobbing for apples.

After a few more minutes, Jasper straightened up, throwing his hands up in defeat. "I give."

"Me too," Bella stated, pulling back from the bucket as fell.

"Honestly, whose brilliant idea was it to bob for apples anyway? Trick or treating would be so much better…" She muttered under her breath as an afterthought, causing Edward to chuckle.

Holding out for a few more minutes, Emmett finally got tired of trying to get the bright red fruit into his mouth and pulled back as well.

"Well, good attempt you guys." Alice said happily. "You did better than Rose, Edward and I."

"Just barely." Jasper replied, glaring at the bucket. "Seriously, how do human do that?

Emmett groaned, but didn't fail to show off his teeth in a very unnecessary smile, considering their current predicament. Covering his normally razor sharp teeth was a pair of glow-in-the-dark plastic fangs, that one could pick up out of a gumball machine.

"You'd think with fangs that this game would be much easier." He stated, running a finger over his falsely pointed canines.

Everyone collectively groaned before dispersing.


	2. When The Light Goes Out

**A/N: So this chapter is based somewhat on the movie "The Halloween Tree". Read and review? Enjoy!**

**Book: "Walk Of The Spirits" by Richie Tankersley Cusick**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

* * *

**When The Light Goes Out**

"Whoa!"

"I know."

"This wasn't here the last time I was over."

"Nope."

"Alice, how did you manage to plant a full-sized tree in the backyard in under twenty four hours?"

"Silly Bella, we didn't plant it. We grew it."

"You grew a tree." Bella deadpanned.

"Mm-hmm." Alice replied.

"In under twenty four hours." Bella clarified.

"Yes." Alice stated.

"How?"

"Magic."

"So with the use of magic you grew a pumpkin tree?"

"Not a pumpkin tree. A Halloween tree."

"What's that."

Her eyes glassing over at the sight of her masterpiece, Alice gestured towards the mass array of pumpkins with her tiny hands.

"If you look close enough, each pumpkin has a different face. A different grin, a different set of eyes." Alice explained. "Each one is connected to the soul of a vampire, both present and future. The flame flickers out when they die, and rekindles when a new one is made."

"So you could blow out someone's candle and they would die?" Bella questioned, sickeningly amused by the whole thing.

"Potentially." Alice grinned.

"Then help me find Emmett's, I'm going to kill him!" Jasper exclaimed, appearing between the two girls.

"What did he do?" Bella asked as she watched the blonde scope out the pumpkins, probably looking for a carved out face that looked like his brother's.

"Jasper! I didn't mean to use your confederates flag as a napkin after hunting, I swear!" Emmett's voice came from somewhere in the house.

Jasper just scoffed and began climbing.


	3. Spirit

**A/N: So, I wanted to update this fic a long time ago, but I got hung up on attempting to write a chapter with a ouija board. Needless to say, I got out about 200 words and couldn't press out any more. Then tonight, I du out my Halloween movies and stumbled across "Casper". I watched it and enjoyed it just as much as I did when I was a little girl. I found myself holding my breath when Casper asked Kat "Can I keep you", andthen, voila! Inspiration struck! Using that line segment, I somehow was able to come up with the corniest thing I've ever written, but perhaps also the sweetest. The ouija board chapter will come later on, but for now, without further ado, I give you my Casper chapter. Read and review? Enjoy!**

**Book(s): "Night World", "The Vampire Diaries", and "The Secret Circle" all by L.J. Smith**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. Nor do I own Casper.**

* * *

**Spirit**

She was perfect; a sight of beauty for only his eyes to behold. Silvery moonlight filtered into her room, casting pale shadows upon her delicate skin. The dying embers of several jack-o-lanterns streamed upwards from the street below, casting and orangish glow over the fiery leaves that tumbled down from undressed branches. The streets had been long since deserted, the trick-or-treaters or earlier hours all having retired for the night, returning home with their spoils.

Another Halloween come and gone. Another year of feeling more of an outsiders than ever. Left alone in the dead of night, deserted by all, except her sleeping form. Her accepting form.

In all of the Halloweens past, no one knew his secret, and no one made him feel welcome, treating him like a stuck up rich kid. Oh, the tricks he dreamed of pulling on those unforgiving souls… but that would be giving into his nature. And he couldn't do that. Not with _her_ around.

For the first time in years, he felt as though he belonged, and that this holiday was truly his. They had spent the evening watching horror films and eating far too much candy, while dressed in silly costumes, waiting for kids to knock on the door. They were graced with the sight of many grim reapers, witches, devils, and spirits. And he felt as though he could relate- now, at least. Hours later, he felt more like a creature of the night than he had since his loss of humanity. A stalking spirit with invisible touches and watchful eyes.

As he sat in the rocking chair in the corner of her room, he reflected upon the evening past. How beautiful she had looked in her flowing white gown, and Grecian sandals. Truly a goddess in his eyes. Gazing upon her now, he could still see it perfectly- the divine sense of hierarchy as he watched her sleeping form.

With her long dark tresses no longer plaited and her gown long forgotten, she looked more like a goddess than ever with her milky smooth skin and her golden glazed lids.

Unconsciously, he got up from his resting place and took up post on the empty side of her bed. The side that has long since been reserved for him.

Propping himself up on his elbow, he simply stared in awe as he did every other night. Her ever-present blush had diminished for her dreaming hours, and her pink lips were parted slightly. Her not-so-silent breathing caused her chest to heave rhythmically up and down, rustling the thin cotton sheets.

Being this close, the scent that was her own personal essence mixed headily with her shampoo. Freesia and strawberry- his two favorite scents.

Lowering himself down so he hovered closer over her sleeping form, he gently reached out and swept a few strands of hair away from the side of her face, exposing her ear, the pearl stud that Alice had given her for her birthday gleaming in the dim light; the tiny motion making his mind cloud over with lust.

"Bella?" He whispered quietly, his glacial lips brushing her skin.

"Mmm?" She murmured quietly. He was sure that she wasn't fully conscious.

Holding a very much unneeded breath, Edward murmured "Can I keep you?"

All was silent except for a slight wind, whipping past the drawn back curtains of the open window. Edward exhaled as he rolled off of her, his eyes drifting skyward. After all, she was asleep. He wasn't expecting an answer. But he was both pleased and surprised when he heard her angelic voice mutter "Mm-hmm."

Smiling softly, he ran his fingertips lightly over her cheek.

"Edward?" Came her voice out of the darkness. She wasn't awake, surely she couldn't be…

"Can you close the window? It's cold." Bella whispered, her voice quivering slightly.

Sleep talk, Edward realized when she didn't say anything more.

Reaching down to the foot of the bed, he pulled up the spare comforter she kept folded there, knowing that too much contact with his skin could be rather frosty. Tucking the blanket firmly around her, he ignored her plea to close the window. Instead, he curled up beside her, their bodies fitting together as one even with the thin separation of material. Cradling her in his arms from behind, he watched the shadows of the falling foliage dance across her child-like face, long into the night, as he once again assumed the role of a watchful spirit.

Hallowed be thy name.


	4. Hyde & Go Seek

**A/N: I know I haven't updated in forever. So shoot me. Since Halloween is nearly upon us, I'll have to try to update whenever I can. And I'm off school and work for three days starting tomorrow so I'll have to update frequently this weekend. Read and review?**

**Book: "Hacking Harvard" by Robin Wasserman**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

* * *

**Hyde & Go Seek**

The lights from their torches threw fleeting shadows over the parking lot, while orders for murder were shouted over the restless wind. Her breathing was shallow, controlled; but on the inside she was screaming. Eighteen years she had been able to keep her family's secret, and now, on the eve of celebration for her kind, she was found out.

Ever since she was little, she knew she was special. Her parents didn't hide that from her. And year after year, when Samhein came along, she was permitted to dress up and express herself for what she really was. But not after tonight. No more would she be able to enjoy Halloween and laugh at the humans with their stupid misconceptions. For if she was caught, she wouldn't live to see next year.

Lifting her eyes to the east, she saw a dark spiral of smoke rising up to join the clouds from the centre of town.

_So it has begun…_

With a short glance towards the now quiet street, she pulled the brim of her pointy hat down over her eyes, before stealing out of the ally. She got no farther than the school yard gates when someone yelled "There she is! Get her!"

The voice was followed by a chorus of mutiny and the clicking of many pairs of shoes against the pavement. Putting her own old fashioned boots into gear, Angela ran for the safety of the forest across the road, all the while muttering to herself in disgust "I thought the witch hunts were outlawed years ago!"


	5. Pet Cemetery

**A/N: This chapter was required so I could continue Edward and Emmett's tradition of disagreeing on pets. Read and review? Enjoy!**

**Book: "Guitar Girl" & "Let's Get Lost" by Sarra Manning**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

* * *

**Pet Cemetery**

"Oh no! You're not taking that thing inside the house!"

"But it's starving! Just look at how thin it is!"

"Then throw some kibble outside for it."

"But it's cold outside! And look how it's shivering!"

"Then get Esme to make it a sweater. I'm sure she could whip one up in about thirty seconds."

""But she's lonely!"

"She? Well, you can hook her up with Count Batula, Bambi, and your hundred and one other previous pets!" Edward exclaimed, glaring at the tiny black cat on the doorstep.

Emmett was silent for a minute, his eyes locked on his brother. Then, in a too-fast-for-human-eyes movement, he scooped the tiny kitten up into his arms and narrowed his eyes into a cold glare.

"All I wanted was to have a pet. I was going to share her. Alice could've dressed her up as a witch and made her a living, breathing Halloween decoration for next week. Rosalie could've had a fluffy little friend." Emmett explained, all the while stroking the kitten's head.

"Emmett, it's bad enough that you brought home another ridiculous animal, but you know Jasper will freak out if it crosses his path!" Edward exclaimed, turning towards the door. "Get rid of it, Em, or I'll get Alice to sick her zombie crow on it."

As Edward shut the door, he could hear Emmett muttering, "Why does Alice get a pet and I don't? And did he have to bring up Lucky and Rolly?"


	6. Liar Liar

**A/N: If I get at least 10 reviews in the next four hours, I'll update when I get home from work again. And perhaps a chapter of AL is on the horizon for next week? Read and review! Enjoy!**

**Book: "The Summoning" by Kelly Armstrong**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

* * *

**Liar Liar**

"Hey! Lookie what I found!" Alice said, bounding up the stairs that lead up from the basement.

"A Ouija board?" Edward quirked an eyebrow as he read the box.

"Since when do we have one of those?" Rosalie murmured as she moved closer for closer inspection.

"I don't know. But I found it in an old box of Esme's." Alice replied.

"Why would Esme have a Ouija board?" Edward puzzled. "Are you sure the box wasn't Emmett's?"

"Unless Emmett subscribes to _Home Designer_ magazine, then yeah, I'm sure."

"Well what are you waiting for, Alice? Set it up!" Rosalie exclaimed, swiping her arm over the top of the coffee table, successfully clearing it in one swipe.

Edward frowned. "Hey, I liked that vase."

Rosalie groaned.

Within seconds, Alice had the Ouija board set up.

"Okay, what should we ask it?"

"I know!" Rosalie exclaimed, throwing her hands on top of the planchette. "Is Mike Newton gay?"

"Rosalie!" Edward scolded. "He hits on Bella all the time."

"Give it up, Edward, I _know_ it's a cover up." Alice winked, placing her hands on top of Rosalie's.

"If you know, then why do we need a Ouija board?"

"Because it's fun."

Sighing, Edward reluctantly added his hands to the stack, and watched as the planchette moved to the word "No".

"What? But I was sure of it! I saw him and Tyler Cro-"

"Too much info!" Rosalie screeched.

"Maybe it's just a glitch in the game."

"How do Ouija boards get glit-"

"Shut up!" Alice interrupted her brother. "Is Rosalie blonde?" She asked the board.

The planchette began to move across the board before making a swift detour back to "No".

"Liar!" Rosalie pointed accusingly at the board.

Edward was silent while the girls continued to shriek in indignation. After a few minutes, he yelled "Jasper! Stop manipulating the emotions of the Ouija board!"

A faint "Sorry" was heard from the other end of the house.


	7. Pimp My Ride

**A/N: So, this is a little weirder than m normal stuff, but the idea hit and it made me laugh. Read and review? Enjoy!**

**Book: "Snitch" by Allison Van Diepen**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

* * *

**Pimp My Ride**

Cameros, Nissans, Echoes, Fords, Dodges… even his sister's BMW; he watched as they rolled into the school parking lot, one by one, slowly filling up the spaces. The driver's of the vehicles exited, laughing with other witches, devils, and goblins, as they made their way toward the door to their classes.

Ever since he came to Forks, this was one of his few traditions. On Halloween, he would lean against his car door and gaze out at the "tricked up" cars. Last year, one guy tried to make his black Mazda look like the Bat Mobile.

_What a disaster that had been_, he thought as he remembered the badly spray painted fins and cardboard bat symbol on the grill. Too bad this year, no one was half as created. The best thing to pull into the lot so far had been a beat up decked out like the Mystery Machine.

No, there was never one vehicle that could compare to his normal, silver Volvo; the only holiday decoration being a pumpkin shaped deodorizer hanging from the rear-view mirror.

Just then, with the clip-clop of thunderous hooves, came a strong black horse with dull grey eyes. It made itself comfortable next to a blue Honda before rearing up, only to come down just as abruptly. The rider hopped down decked out in full Victorian garb, complete with a long velour cape. And sitting a top of the lace collar, was a pumpkin.

The forbidding figure locked his fiery eyes with Edward for a long moment, before turning towards the school.

Edward was speechless. Every year, including the present, he had believed his Volvo to be the coolest car, even on Halloween. But he had to admit, the horse was pretty cool.


	8. Chap Happy

**A/N: I thought of this when I was shopping for face paint last night. Read and review? Enjoy!**

**Book: "Megan Meade's Guide To The McGowan Boys" by Kate Brian**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

* * *

**Chap Happy**

"Oh my Carlisle!"

"What did you _do_?"

"Is this even possible?"

"I can't believe it… I refuse to."

"This can't be happening!" Emmett stared at his reflection in wide-eyed horror. "I am a vampire! Immortal! With perfect, unblemished skin! Teenage acne doesn't affect me! I don't get blackheads! Sun-burns either! Although I do wish I could tan sometimes… So why is this stupid… paint… affecting me so? All I wanted to do was to go to the harvest dance dressed as a zombie, and this is what I get for it?!"

His siblings stared at their brother's red, blotchy face. His skin was dry and chapped, a scratchy grey from his face paint. Golden eyes locked with Rosalie's compact, he could just feel the stares radiating at him from all directions.

It was at this moment that Bella entered the room, completely void of her devil costume from earlier that evening.

"Hey Alice, thanks for not making me wear that junk on my face again this year. Last year I looked like a hoard of killer bees wanted me to be their queen." She laughed at the memory, but abruptly stopped when she noticed Emmett's swelling face.

"Hey! You're allergic to Halloween make up too!" Bella exclaimed.

Emmett growled, causing her to remember her previous statement.

Bella giggled nervously and muttered "Oops" before bolting s of the room, luckily not tripping in the process.


	9. Slayer

**A/N: I regret to inform you that with school and work, this fic has resulted with a ten chapter ending point. To complete the ten chapters, I'll be updating once more today, and once tomorrow. Then, aside from oneshots and Audio Life, I won't be writing anything else for a while. But I will do a Christmas series, starting when I go on Christmas Break, so expect the first chapter on December 7th. Audio Life should be updated by Nov 8th, and two random fandom one shots will be up soon too. Sorry about having to cut this short. Read and review? Enjoy!**

**Book: "Gossip Girl & Gossip Girl: The Carlyles" by Cecily Von Zigeiser**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

* * *

**Slayer**

"What in the _hell_ are you doing with that?"

"With what?"

"_That_!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Rosalie stated, staring oddly at her brother.

"The _stake_, Rosalie! What are you doing with the stake?" Jasper asked, quite flustered.

Rosalie looked down at the wooden stake she was holding and shrugged. "It's a part of my costume."

"And just what are you supposed to be? The Van Helsing reincarnate? You could've been the devil to Alice's angel costume. It would've been really fitting actually." Jasper rolled his eyes. "They're never going to let you into the school dance with that thing."

"It's only-"

"A weapon that could be used to massacre half of the student body. You won't even get past the doors. Maybe they won't even sell you a ticket! That is, unless you threaten them with murder or somet-"

"Jasper!" Rosalie shrieked. "Chill! It's only rubber! And I'm _not_ going as that old man Van Helsing! I'm Buffy!"

"Sounds like a stripper…" Jasper muttered, folding his arms across his chest.

Rosalie thought back to some of the outrageous costumes Buffy had worn in past episodes and how she acted sultry around Spike.

_Close enough,_ she thought, going back to compiling her vampire hunting kit.


	10. Boo

**A/N: Okay, so readers, this is the last chapter. was on MSN, contempating what is scary or fluffy enough for the finale, and my good friend Stormy Snape suggested the perfect thing that fits both of my criteria. You can thank her for the idea. Read and review? Enjoy!**

**Book: "The Luxe & Rumors" by Anna Godberson**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

* * *

**Boo**

"Isn't this perfect, Bella?"

"Actually Edward, I think it's kind of creepy."

"But Bella, that's the point isn't it? It _is_ Halloween after all. And Alice _did_ tell us to pick out the decorations."

"I really doubt she would count a vampire Furby a decoration."

Edward stared sadly down at the toy in his hand, all decked out in a cape and fangs.

"But-"

"_Furrrrrbyyyy_." The toy interrupted, causing Edward to laugh.

"Carlisle, that thing is creepy." Bella shuddered, turning around to look at the shelves of creepy things. "Can't we just get a giant rubber spider instead?"

"We could get a spider too, but-"

"_Boo-a-tay…_" The Furby cut in again.

"You see?" Edward said, holding it close, "It even knows how to say 'boo'. Perfect for Halloween."

"Edward, Booatay is his name. Not some weird holiday slogan."

"_Num nums_."

Bella turned back from the shelf, ready to pull out the toy's battery pack, when she noticed the big, blue eyes trained on her jugular vein.

"Um… Edward?"

"Yes, Bella?"

"I think Booatay thinks I'm a snack."

The toy smacked it's lips causing Edward to gulp.

"That's it, we're leaving." He declared, grabbing Bella's arm before heading in the direction of the shop's door.

"But what about the decorations?" Bella asked, staring forlornly back at their half-full cart.

"We'll get them somewhere else. Somewhere that doesn't sell demonic stuffed owls."


End file.
